


Last

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: Breakup Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't meant to last. The final night of the affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: It wasn't meant to last. The final night of the affair.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted February 2005.

Another city, another night, another show. Another dressing room, this one with a tiny bathroom and an embarrassingly small shower. Water pounds from the showerhead designed to conserve water, surprising pressure from so little flow. Harsh vanity-style lighting floods the steam to illuminate the sin.

Jade Puget, guitarist of AFI, stands with his legs apart and his body bent forward slightly, his hands pressed flat against the dingy tile wall. His eyes are closed and he bites his lower lip. His blond flop of hair, soaked and matted, obscures the right half of his face. Water runs in rivulets from his shoulders, down his back and chest and stomach, over his ass and thighs. His erection is protected from the brunt of the spray by his body. His head is bowed as if in prayer.

Davey Havok, AFI’s vocalist, stands behind Jade, body close. His brown eyes are open and he nips and kisses the soft skin of Jade’s neck and shoulders. His black hair is confined in a tight, messy bun with a single long chopstick-style pin. He moves his soap-slick hands over Jade’s body, down his chest and stomach. He wraps his fingers around Jade’s erection and pumps a few times before removing his hand. He wraps an arm around Jade’s upper chest, pulling him ever closer. Davey slinks his free hand back behind Jade’s tightening balls to probe the waiting pucker of his ass.

In Davey’s arms, Jade relaxes. He lets his head fall back to Davey’s shoulder, and turns his face. Davey is waiting to kiss him. It is a deep, soul-wrenching kiss only magnified by the searing pleasure as Davey pushes his cock into Jade, breaching his body and rocking against the knot of his prostate. Jade reaches up and sinks a hand into Davey’s hair, tugging his face closer. His other hand goes to Davey’s ass, and Jade grips the flesh furiously.

The pace remains agonizingly slow for both men. Davey thrusts lazily and strokes Jade’s weeping cock in slow time. When he doesn’t kiss Jade’s open mouth, he bites gently at the other man’s neck and shoulders. He fingers Jade’s hard little nipples, pinching and pulling mercilessly. He glides fingers across Jade’s pointed hipbones. Davey forces Jade to the very edge of the valley he seeks to plunge into and denies him release, not once, but twice. Jade groans wordlessly, moving desperately, non-verbal pleas for an end.

At last, silently, Davey grants him final release. Jade’s orgasm rips violently through him, his body shuddering and his seed splashing against the white tile. Davey comes forcefully, spilling inside Jade. A single soft “oh,” breathed into Jade’s ear, is his only verbal communication.

Spent, Davey withdraws from Jade. They spend a few moments cleaning each other, shampooing hair and soaping down tired bodies, before shutting off the water and stepping out into the tiny bathroom.

Nothing is said as they dry off and dress themselves. Davey leaves the bathroom first, entering the small dressing room.

He is collecting his stuff from the vanity table, placing it in a well-ordered makeup bag. Tweezers, eye pencils, liquid eyeliner, lip liner, lipstick, powder, base, eye shadow, glitter—it all goes in. Brushes, clips, and elastic bands go into another slightly larger bag. A blow dryer runs in the bathroom. Davey ignores the sound.

This is the last night of the tour. Something inside of him his breaking because he knows that this is the last night he is going to spend so intimately with Jade. That knowledge fueled his tenderness, a marked difference from the rough trade he and Jade usually shared—quick, fun fucks. Davey is sure that Jade senses something.

In the mirror, Davey watches Jade leave the bathroom. For a moment, it doesn’t matter where they are. It doesn’t matter how wrong the whole arrangement might have been. It doesn’t matter that Jade is going to be lonely after tonight because Davey is going to hold him to the agreement no matter how much it hurts. All that matters is the smile on Jade’s face and the sly words on his pink t-shirt. And Davey smiles back.

Jade crosses the room and drops himself on the long velvet couch. It sighs beneath his weight as he stretches out and tries to get comfortable.

Davey turns around and regards Jade for several heartbeats as he chooses his words. At last, he settles on, “I’m sorry,” said softly and with conviction, without preamble.

“It’s not your fault you don’t love me.” Jade’s smile twists bitterly.

“I do love you, Jade,” Davey defends.

“Just not like this,” Jade finishes for him. His smile is sad now, and his large eyes are bottomless. “It’s fine, you know. You gave me the tour.”

“I just didn’t expect it to hurt so much at the end,” Davey confesses in a low voice.

“You wouldn’t. I’m sorry it hurts.”

“You don’t seem too upset,” Davey remarks.

Jade flashes a pain-filled grin. “I’ve been waiting for the end.”

With a sigh, Davey lowers his eyes. He stares at the floor as he murmurs, “You’re better than this, Jade. You deserve more.”

“I don’t trust anyone else, Dave. I wish more than anything that I could make you change your mind. But even if it hurts a little now, it was worth it.”

“I’m sorry it has to end this way.”

Jade shrugs and looks away, staring at the arm of the couch behind his bare toes. His expression is one of intense concentration. “This wasn’t meant to last,” he says finally. “That was the agreement. Right now is over. Don’t dwell on it.” After a moment, Jade adds, “Just please don’t forget it.”

Resolve momentarily strengthens Davey’s voice. “No.”

Jade smiles again. “I didn't think you would.”


End file.
